films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Jimmy Neutron episodes
There’s a List of Jimmy Neutron episodes on Nickelodeon from July 20, 2002 to November 28, 2008. Season 1 (2002-2003) #RocketBoy Genius Pilot Movie July 20, 2002 #When Pants Attack August 30, 2002 #Normal Boy/Birth of a Salesman September 6, 2002 #Brobot/The Big Pinch September 13, 2002 #Granny Baby/Time is Money September 20, 2002 #Raise of the Oozy Scab/I Dream of Jimmy September 27, 2002 #Jimmy On Ice/Battle of the Band October 4, 2002 #See Jimmy Run/Trading Faces October 14, 2002 #Phantom of Retroland/My Son the Hamster October 30, 2002 #Hall Monster/Hypno Birthday to You November 1, 2002 #Krunch Time/Substitute Creature November 15, 2002 #Safety First/Crime Sheen Investigation November 30, 2002 #Journey to the Center of Carl/Aaughh!! Wilderness!! January 31, 2003 #Party at Neutron’s/Ultra Sheen February 17, 2003 #Broadcast Blues/Professor Calamitous I Pressume March 14, 2003 #The Eggpire Strikes Back April 25, 2003 #Maximum Hugh/Sleepless in Retroville May 26, 2003 #Make Room For Daddy O June 6, 2003 #A Beautiful Mine August 1, 2003 #Sorry Wrong Era September 5, 2003 Season 2 (2003-2004) #21 Beach Party Mummy September 19, 2003 #22 The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Man October 3, 2003 #23 Operation Rescue Jet Fusion October 13, 2003 #24 Nightmare in Retroville October 29, 2003 #25 Monster Hunt/Jimmy for President November 11, 2003 #26 Return of the Nanobots November 14, 2003 #27 Holly Jolly Jimmy December 8, 2003 #28 Love Potion 976/J February 14, 2004 #29 Sheen’s Brain March 8, 2004 #30 MaternoTron Knows Best/Send in the Clones March 9, 2004 #31 The Great Egg Heist/The Feud March 10, 2004 #32 Out Darn Spotlight March 11, 2004 #33 The Junkman Cometh March 12, 2004 #34 Fowl Bull/The Science Fair Affair March 26, 2004 #35 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour May 7, 2004 #36 Men at Work May 28, 2004 #37 The Mighty Wheezers/Billion Dollar Boy June 7, 2004 #38 Win Lose and Kaboom July 9, 2004 #39 Deep in the Sugar Impacts August 28, 2004 #40 Attack of the Twonkies November 11, 2004 Season 3 (2004-2006) #41 Lights Camera Danger! November 20, 2004 #42 The N Men November 27, 2004 #43 The Tomorrow Boys May 23, 2005 #44 Fundemonium May 24, 2005 #45 Who’s Your Mommy?/Clash of the Cousins May 25, 2005 #46 Stranded May 26, 2005 #47 Jimmy Goes to College May 27, 2005 #48 League of Villains June 18, 2005 #49 My Big Fat Spy Wedding July 22, 2005 #50 Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen November 18, 2005 #51 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Worlds Collide January 16, 2006 #52 Incredible Shrinking Town January 23, 2006 #53 One of Us/Vanishing Act January 24, 2006 #54 The Trouble With Clones January 25, 2006 #55 Evil Beneath/Carl Wheezer Boy Genius January 26, 2006 #56 Who Framed Jimmy Neutron?/Flippy January 27, 2006 #57 Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators July 21, 2006 #58 How to Sink a Sub/Lady Sings the News November 10, 2006 #59 King of Mars November 17, 2006 #60 El Magnifico/Best in Show November 25, 2006 Season 4 (2007-2008) #61 Three’s a Crowd Planet Rush October 6, 2007 #62 Is This Cute?/The Boy Next Dorkus October 13, 2007 #63 What’s Up Chock?/Joust Friends October 20, 2007 #64 Keeping Up With the Gronzes/Torzilla October 27, 2007 #65 Thanksgetting/There’s Something About Scary November 10, 2007 #66 Cutting the Ultra Cord/Trial By Jerry November 24, 2007 #67 Act I, Sheen I/Money Suits Sheen January 12, 2008 #68 Chock Around the Clock/The Oomlick Maneuver February 16, 2008 #69 To Chill a Mocking Burg/Now You Sheen It March 29, 2008 #70 Desperate Houseguests/Nesvidanya April 26, 2008 #71 ExpreSheenism/Gotta Go May 10, 2008 #72 Sheen Racer/QuarenSheen May 17, 2008 #73 Washing My Sheen/Stuck in a Riddle With You June 7, 2008 #74 He Want Hataway/Tongue Tied June 14, 2008 #75 A Well Oiled Fighting MaSheen/Dorkus in Chains July 19, 2008 #76 Ooze On First/Monster Fighting Combat Strike Force August 23, 2008 #77 Sheen Says/Hippocratic Oaf September 13, 2008 #78 Sheen For a Day/Well Beard Man September 27, 2008 #79 Nightmare Sheenario/Dark a Bye Baby October 25, 2008 #80 Banana Quest November 28, 2008 Category:List of episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki